How Ya Doin'
How Ya Doin' is a song originally by Little Mix feat. Missy Elliot. It was sung by The Femme Fatales in the second episode of the first season, Smack Down, they sang as their number for the annual McKinley-Dalton Glee Club Face Off. Lyrics The Femme Fatales Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through. Why don't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through. Why don't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you Catalina Ain't got no time for what you think can be described as love I've cut your hold on me, you're missing me, I've had enough. It's been so long since you have treated me like I deserved. So long, baby I'm gone, you can leave a message for me after the tone Rachel You called, I missed it. You called, I missed it. You called, and I missed it. Never get back, gettin' tired of listenin' The Femme Fatales Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through Why don't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you. Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry we don't mean to be rude. Why don't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you. I know that you keep calling my phone. But baby there ain't nobody home. So won't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you Vanessa I'm through with wishing things with you and me could be so good Time to wake up for no make-up's kinda make me a fool. Too much history, now it comes down to one thing. So long, baby I'm gone, you can leave a message for me after the tone Louise You called, I missed it. You called, I missed it. You called, and I missed it. Never get back, gettin' tired of listenin'﻿ The Femme Fatales Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through Why don't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you. Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry we don't mean to be rude. Why don't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you. I know that you keep calling my phone. But baby there ain't nobody home. So won't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you Christina Listen boy you can never play miss got my mind twisted. Whenever I don't answer you be leavin' messages. You don't do me right cause you got way too many kicks. You get the wrong number "brrr" it's unlisted. I'ma change my digits, I'ma keep you distant. Oh now you want me back, you wanna pay a visit Sarah You get the dial tone "mmmm" click-click, yo Brand new song here yeah-yeah Sarah with The Femme Fatales. Yeah I used to hold you down, I don't want you 'round. Cause I won't play that, you just saw me the clown. Well it's over now, yeah it's over now. And when you call, I'ma send you to my voicemail The Femme Fatales Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry you can't get through Why don't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you. Hey, how ya doin'? Sorry we don't mean to be rude. Why don't you leave your name and your number. And we'll get back to you. Louise, Rachel and Sarah with The Femme Fatales Never get back, never gonna get back. Never get back, never gonna get back. Never get back, never gonna get back. Never get back, never gonna get back Catalina, Christina and Vanessa with The Femme Fatales Never get back, never gonna get back. Never get back, never gonna get back. Never get back, never gonna get back. Never get back, never... The Femme Fatales Never get back to you Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By The Femme Fatales Category:Songs Sung By Catalina Cameron Category:Songs Sung By Christina Suazo Category:Songs Sung By Louise Barber Category:Songs Sung By Rachel Abbot Category:Songs Sung By Sarah Drew Category:Songs Sung By Vanessa Anderson